LoveUchiha style!
by xgemskix
Summary: Team 7 are all grown up, Sakura is getting married, but who will fill her spot?


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO...

* * *

The day was warm. Naruto lay sprawled across the grass next to the forest waiting for the rest of team Kakashi to arrive. They had no mission, but for some reason Kakashi had called a group meeting. The blond sighed, thinking off all the things they had been through. They were all eighteen now, no longer children, yet still Kakashi insisted on treating them like children. Naruto closed his eyes, thinking of his team mates. What had originally started as a three man team, team seven, had become team Kakashi. Five shinobi, five friends. Naruto's head snapped up as he felt a familiar chakra coming towards him. It was Sasuke, but he wasn't alone, he was with Sai. The newest edition to the team. Sasuke and Sai did not get on well at first, which was understandable considering that Sai was Sasuke's replacement when he left to go to Orochimaru some years before. The Uchiha had been disappointed that he wasn't the one to kill him, but at least he was dead. Lately though, they had become friends, they had a lot in common, but most of all it was their love for Naruto.

Sasuke was smiling, no, Sasuke was grinning…Naruto blinked several times. Normally it was a sarcastic smirk if he ever smiled but this, this was undoubtedly a grin. Naruto sat up and smiled at the Uchiha.  
"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, the raven just smiled, "what are you grinning for?" Sasuke's grin went so wide that Naruto was sure his face was going to split. Sai looked the same.  
"Why Naruto, you have to wait and see!" Sai grinned mischievously. Suddenly, there was a puff of smoke and Kakashi sensei appeared on Naruto's left side. He had his make out tactics book in one hand and a scroll in the other. He looked at Naruto, and then placed both items into his pocket.  
"yo." he said simply. Naruto, Sasuke and Sai nodded. "I have two surprises for you all this morning, as soon as Sakura arrives. He could tell by Sasuke's face that he knew one of them. He chuckled slightly. "speaking of which, here she is now." Naruto looked towards where Kakashi pointed at a very happy and giggling Sakura and an exited and hyper Lee. Naruto smirked at his team mate, after all, it was him who had convinced Sakura to go out with Lee in the first place. Sakura and Lee stopped in front of the remaining members of the team. She smiled at Naruto, who grinned widely. He enjoyed seeing his team mate so happy.  
"Me and Lee have some news." Sakura began, a blush spreading across her cheeks. "we are getting married!" she squeaked, Lee smiled proudly. Naruto's jaw dropped, suddenly he jumped up and hugged the two, beaming. Sasuke smiled at his blond friend, knowing that he was truly happy. Sakura laughed as Lee put his arm around her. Naruto sat back down on the grass, followed by the rest of his friends. They happily chatted for a while about the wedding and when it was before Kakashi loudly cleared his throat.

"I still have the other surprise for you…" he began. Naruto could tell he was smiling, even behind the mask. Kakashi looked at the confused team and Lee in front of him.  
"there will be a new member of the team today, Tsunade has decided that since Lee and Sakura may want a family soon-" Sakura blushed, "-there should be and extra team member just in case. Also, I know at least one of you will know the shinobi." Kakashi said, he could hardly wait to see the reactions. They all looked very curiously at Kakashi, who simply chuckled. "wait here, I will be back shortly." Kakashi said, and without another word, he vanished in a puff of smoke. There was a few seconds silence before Naruto sighed.

Kakashi appeared at the door of a quiet cottage, near the outskirts of the woods. He knocked on the door.  
"come in." said a quiet voice on the other side of the door. Kakashi opened the door slowly. A young girl of about 17 was throwing Kunai into a large target board on the wall, and by the looks of it, she had never hit anything other than the centre. She turned and smiled at the silver haired jounin. "you ready sensei?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips. The older man smiled and walked over to the girl, who grinned.  
"Lets go meet your team Rei." he said before holding her hand as they both vanished into a puff of smoke. They walked towards the rest of the team, who turned as they began to walk towards the team. There were four people there, three males and one female, so this was her team. She looked over her team, who stared back. Kakashi stopped in front of his team.  
"Naruto-" he nodded at the blond "-where is Sai?" Naruto smiled at his sensei.  
"he went to get some food sensei, we didn't know when you would be back." Kakashi nodded.  
"This is Rei. She will be joining the team from today. I can assure you that she is very talented and I would like you to begin to get to know her today, seen as you have no missions." He smiled as he saw both Naruto and Sasuke force themselves not to stare at the girl. She blushed as she looked between the blond and the raven. Sakura smirked inwardly, finally Sasuke seemed to be showing interest in a girl. Rock Lee just grinned at the girl. Sakura was the first to speak, she walked to the girl and gave her a slight bow.  
"Hi," she began, smiling at the girl and then gesturing to herself. "I am Sakura Haruno." She turned slightly and gestured towards the three young men. "that's Naruto Uzumaki-" she said, pointing towards the blond, who beamed at her. _hmm…good looking guy…what are those marks on his face though?_ Rei thought as she nodded at him. Sakura then turned towards a slim man who was wearing way too much green and had the biggest eyebrows that Rei had ever seen. "This is Rock Lee, my husband to be." She blushed as she said this.  
"Rei! Welcome, you must spread the love and the youthful spirit!" he said excitedly, causing the dark haired girl to laugh slightly. She looked towards the third man, waiting for Sakura to introduce him.  
"This is Sas-" Sakura said before stopping. Sasuke had rushed forward so that he was right in front of the girl.  
"I am Sasuke Uchiha. I would be happy to show you around Konoha if you would like me to?" Sasuke smiled at the girl, she blushed so badly that she thought she may die from it. What came next almost caused her to faint. He grabbed her hand and kissed it gently, shocking all of his team mates and the girl in front of him. There was a few moments silence, everyone stared at the Uchiha, who just watched the girl silently. The silence was broken as Sai walked through the trees towards the group clutching a bag of food.

"Kakashi sensei!" Sai said loudly, he then caught sight of the newest team member, he could only see her back though. She turned around slowly at the sound of his voice. Sai's jaw dropped as the bag fell from his hand. The rest of the team watched him, confused and waiting for him to speak.  
"Su-Rei…" Sai began, he ran towards the girl, who's mouth was wide open with shock.  
"Sai!" she said suddenly, grabbing hold of the other shinobi around the waist as he pulled her into a hug.  
"I thou-thought id lost you!" Sai sobbed, clutching on to the girl as if his life depended on it.  
"you know her then?" Naruto said stupidly, receiving a slap to the head from Sakura. Sai let go of the girl, who's smile was threatening to split her face.

"Naruto, this is my-" Sai said, wiping tears from his face "-my baby sister." He stammered. "I haven't seen her for a long time, but I would recognise her chakra anywhere." Rei beamed at her older brother. Sasuke looked as if someone had just slapped him.  
"you never mentioned her Sai…" he said simply, still watching the girl in front of him. Sai's eyes filled up with tears.  
"we got separated some years ago, I thought I would never see her again" he confessed. He smiled at his sister. "you have grown up so much." he said, tears streaming down his face. Lee saw that Sakura too was close to tears, so he placed one hand on her back for reassurance.  
"Rei, we have a lot to talk about. Would you like to come to dinner tonight?" Sai asked, smiling at the girl.  
"Sai, can everybody join us? I would like to get to know them." Sai nodded, which caused the girl to beam at him. Kakashi smirked inwardly, _I'm glad I found her at last…she would have made her mother proud… _He thought.

Rei sat on her bed after the eventful afternoon. It was already dark, yet they hadn't gone to dinner yet, they were meeting at eight. Sasuke had offered to come and pick her up and take her to meet the others. Sai had allowed it, knowing that Sasuke lived the closest to her. The girl smiled to herself. There was something about the raven haired boy that made her like him, though she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was. She glanced in the mirror at herself. Her pale, flawless skin seemed to glow in the moonlight streaming in from her window. Her long black hair fell straight past her shoulders to her waist, she stared into her eyes, they were so dark that they were almost emotionless, something that she had always liked about herself. She glanced at the photo frame on the desk, it was a photo of her and Sai. She had been left on her mothers doorstep as a baby, never knowing her real parents. The woman had instantly took her in, even though she had a son of her own, and treated her like her own child. Rei and Sai had grown so close that even though they weren't really brother and sister, they were inseparable. That was until the day when someone had kidnapped Rei, and told her family that she was dead. In reality though, Rei had fought them off, she was an incredible ninja, which had shocked her family. She had abilities which surpassed Sai's and even her adoptive mother even when she was really young, which resulted in her being the youngest ever jounin at the age of ten. After escaping and returning home, she found that her brother was gone and her mother had been killed. She had broken down, vowing to find her brother and avenge her mother, which she did by killing the man who took her from her- Orochimaru. Little did she know that the other ninja looking to kill him had been Sasuke Uchiha. Since that day she had been searching for Sai, hoping that she would find him. Her last stop had been Konoha, where she had found Kakashi when visiting Tsunade to find out if she had known of his whereabouts. She had not told Rei that Sai was there yet, she left that to Kakashi to tell her after offering her a place on team Kakashi. Rei sighed, thinking about her brother. Suddenly her head snapped up as she heard a quiet knock on the door and reached for her kunai- just in case. If this was Sasuke, then he was early, she was ready to go, but they weren't meeting up for at least another hour. She moved silently towards the door, masking her chakra, and peered through the window. It was Sasuke alright, and he looked hot. He had a dark shirt on and dark trousers, she watched the way his body moved as he shifted his weight from one leg to the other, waiting for her to open the door. Slowly, she reached for the handle, throwing the kunai on the table next to her.

"Sasuke, your early." She said, smirking slightly at the open mouthed shinobi in front of her.

Sasuke could not help but stare. In front of him was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her delicate porcelain body emphasised her eyes which were so dark that they rivalled Sasuke's. She was wearing a knee length black dress and had left her hair down, it moved about her shoulders in the breeze. She smiled slightly at him, causing him to blush. She shut the door behind her, waiting for Sasuke to speak.  
"I thought that maybe you would like to take a walk with me seen as it is a nice night." The raven said honestly. He knew that this girl was something different, he had never once saw a girl in this way before. It was all new to him. He held out his arm for her, waiting for her to hold onto it.  
"Sasuke, you are such a gentleman." she said, a slight hint of teasing in her voice that sent shivers up the usual stoic mans spine. He smiled at her as she took his arm. He could feel the heat radiating off her, each slight bump of skin against skin sent jolts of electricity up his spine. He led her through the forest and towards a waterfall, it was beautiful, the night sky making the water twinkle. She gasped slightly, she had never seen anything so wonderful before. She turned to face the raven haired boy, taking in every detail of his face and body. His eyes were full of thought as he looked towards the waterfall. The girl watched him silently for a few moments, taking in his beautiful slender features. He shifted his gaze from the waterfall to the girl in front of him, and a slight smile showed on his lips.  
"Rei, you look beautiful." he said simply before taking her arm and leading her back through the woods to the main village.

Sai sat with his hands in his lap, he was glaring at the hyperactive blond next to him who was trying to convince Sai to go to get ramen instead of going for a proper meal. Sai stared at Naruto, who had cleaned up pretty well. He had swapped his usual orange tracksuit for a pair of dark jeans and an orange shirt. He looked good dressed like that, so Sai decided to tell him that later on. Sighing as he watched the blond scan the area for somewhere else to eat, Sai guided him in the direction of the small restaurant that Choji had recently opened. Naruto walked in the door way to be instantly hugged by someone, he turned round to become face to face with a blond haired, pale eyed girl. Ino.  
"Ino…what the-" she grinned and hugged Sai. The blond stood in shock, almost sure that his jaw had hit the floor. Ino never acted like this, not even with Sasuke.  
"Shikamaru asked me on a date!" She practically shrieked, Naruto felt like his brain was going to dribble out of his ears. He smiled as the girl darted through the door, still grinning. Sai walked up to a table which was laid out for eight.  
"Sai, there's only seven of us…" Naruto said confused.  
"Oh I told Kakashi to bring Iruka." Sai said simply. Naruto beamed. Iruka had always been like an older brother to him, and he saw him almost every day. On top of all that, Iruka had been dating Kakashi for a few years, and only a few people other than Team Kakashi knew about it. Naruto took the seat nearest to the window, somewhere where he could see everyone clearly.  
"I really missed her Naruto, you have no idea how good it is to have her back." Sai said, his eyes shined with tears about to fall. Naruto pulled him into a one armed hug.  
"you got her now Sai, and she is here to stay." Naruto told the older boy soothingly. Sai glanced up at him. It had always amazed him how sensitive the often hyperactive and too loud blond really was. "so d'ya think that she has taken a liking to our Sasuke-kun then Sai?" Naruto asked wearily. Sai nodded, he was smiling.  
"I do hope so Naruto." he said, a faraway look in his eyes.

The walk to the restaurant had been fun, Sasuke had told her stories of Naruto, himself and Sai. He told her a bit about his family and Naruto's. He told her about how they had become friends and how much he cared for his team. Rei was intrigued by the raven, watching his every move and listening to his every word. Somewhere on the walk, her hand had gone from linking his arm to actually holding his hand, which the raven certainly did not mind.  
"Rei, would you like to come on a date with me…tomorrow night?" Sasuke said, his voice was barely a whisper. He waited silently for her answer.  
"Yes Sasuke." The girl said, smiling slightly and giving his hand a slight squeeze. Sasuke's usually emotionless eyes shone with happiness as he looked into the eyes of the dark haired girl before him. He still did not know what had drawn him to her in the first place. Sasuke had never dated a girl before, or kissed one, or even liked one. He had always simply assumed that he would always be alone. They arrived at Choji's restaurant and headed for the table where Naruto and Sai were seated, chatting happily about recent missions. Sai's eyes darted to where Rei and Sasuke were, noticing that she had hold of the Uchiha's hand. He grinned to himself, finaly, Sasuke liked a girl. Not just any girl, the most important one to Sai. He knew that she was in good hand with the Uchiha, so he was happy that they were getting close. He glanced at Naruto, who had a grin so big that his teeth were threatening to blind Sai.  
"Sasuke! Come and sit down." Naruto said, waving them over. Sasuke nodded, but let go of the girls hand, he was yet to speak to Sai about it, although Sasuke didn't usually care for another's approval besides Naruto's, he had decided to do this right.  
"Sai, do I have permission to take your sister out on a date tomorrow night?" Sasuke asked, praying that Sai would say yes.  
"I couldn't say no Sasuke, there is no one that I would like to date my sister than you." Sai grinned, his sister beamed back at him. Naruto had a knowing smirk on his face. _So Sasuke is showing an interest…geez I was starting to think he was gay like the penis loving freak next to me. _Naruto thought, laughing slightly to himself. He could tell that Sai was gay, even if he had never said it. He himself was bi, but preferred girls. He had had a huge crush on Sasuke in his early teens, but had gotten over it some time ago.


End file.
